


3:19 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost glowered and vanished.
Kudos: 1





	3:19 PM

I never created Gentleman Ghost or Reverend Amos Howell.

Gentleman Ghost glowered and vanished when a tentacle attack from Reverend Amos Howell disarmed him.

THE END


End file.
